


The Language of Flowers

by missbibliophile



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, French Revolution, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Historical Romance, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbibliophile/pseuds/missbibliophile
Summary: Miss Sophia-Josephine de Garmeaux is a maid in the Palace of Versailles. Her family had been residents of the palace for nearly 30 years. She doesn't care much for the behaviors and practices, but she can't deny the attraction of the freedoms they have compared to her own. When a discovery is revealed to her, will she take the luxuries that it provides her?This is a story, told in two perspectives, of two people living in France during political unrest and upheaval.
Relationships: Marie Antoinette/Count Fersen (Dress Up! Time Princess), Marie Antoinette/Louis XVI, Marie Antoinette/Yolande de Polastron Duchesse de Polignac, Marquis de Lafayette (Dress Up! Time Princess)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chamomile

**Author's Note:**

> > Thank you for taking the time to read my first fanfiction. I have a terrible time with procrastination, but I hope to turn this into more than just a one-and-done attempt. This fanfiction is part of the Dress Up! Time Princess fandom. The video game is a dress-up historical romance game that features historical figures and some well-known fictional characters. This fanfiction focuses on the book known as "Queen Marie."
>> 
>> Keep in mind that I am not a French historian. There will be historical inaccuracies. I will do my best, however, to do a fair amount of research on Louis XVI's reign, the French Revolution, and the historical figures portrayed in the "Queen Marie" book of the game. I apologize for any anachronisms that might pop up. I will be doing my best to portray the characters in a combination of nature/demeanor and behavior that are seen both in the game and noted by historians. Please bear with my errors! My own experiencing with editing and revising my creative writing is abysmal: I am better at assisting others with their work than working on my own. Any constructive criticism is welcome.
>> 
>> _Different languages will be used, but translations will be provided._  
>  I will be using Google Translate, so feel free to correct me if it's incorrect.  
> 

_The chamomile represents patience in adversity._

A young woman in a light blue cotton dress with a white apron walked up to the large curtains hiding one of a few windows. The length of them made her head spin as she gave a quick look toward the ornate rod up at the top. She stepped lightly over the rug and wooden floorboards. At this time of day and for what Madame Deniau had routinely requested as a wake-up for the young Queen, all of the maids had to be as quiet as possible. The bedchamber was fairly clean enough to not worry. As soon as she grasped the curtains with both hands, she looked over to an older woman who stood next to the grand bed of a resting beauty. Madame Deniau was always poised in a manner that highlighted her worth and value to the Queen. A curt nod from the matron breathed life into the room. The armoire was opened to reveal many fashionable dresses. The curtains were thrown open. Sophia-Josephine winced during a moment of blindness when sunlight smacked her.

Two more windows were revealed by other young women. Morning light swiftly washed the room in its soft golden glow. They smoothly moved from the windows to their next routine. One began to pull clothes from the armoire. Another left the room. Sophia-Josephine, the third maid, curtsied to the matron before preparing a basin for washing the sleeping beauty's face. A low groan was pushed through down feathers and linen. She could only imagine what it was like to get half a decent rest as she poured water into the metal basin.

"Your Majesty," the matron spoke a bit loudly and had her hands cupped together. A groan from the bed answered her. The bedsheets rose and fell near the opposite end of the bed. Sophia-Josephine stopped what she was doing and peeked over to see a foot appear from beneath. She thought she saw Madame Deniau glancing towards her. To avoid any punishment, she quickly busied herself with dunking a piece of clothing into the lukewarm water. "Your Majesty, I must insist you get out of bed. The King is expecting you for breakfast this morning."

The Queen moved slowly. She lifted herself onto her elbows, then turned onto one side, and then swung half her leg over the side of the bed. "Gabrielle?" Her voice sounded hoarse but still had a ring to it. Her voice had once been said to make the morning doves jealous. Sophia-Josephine did not hear such an angelic melody but still admired her Queen’s voice. The matron's expression sharpened and she held herself straighter when the name of the Duchess of Polignac was spoken.

"She has not yet arrived, Your Majesty. Might I suggest you get dressed for the day and I will have the duchess meet you after breakfast?"

Sophia-Josephine finished preparing the basin and cloth. She came up to the matron's side. She cradled the ornate basin with both arms. Her gaze watched as the Queen lifted a lithe arm. The dainty hand on the end of that arm was maneuvered in such a way that it accentuated Her Majesty's grace. She lowered her arm and withdrew it beneath the bedsheets.

"Your Majesty!"

"Yes, yes! I'm up!" She wearily sat up in the bed. The maid glanced from the Queen to Madame Deniau. "Please give me a moment to dress, Madame Deniau." She waved the matron away. As soon as the older woman left, Sophia-Josephine took a step forward and offered the basin toward her. "Thank you." She took the drenched cloth from the water. "Can you give a message to His Majesty for me?" The Queen wiped her face gently, delicately handling some strands of her golden hair in the process. “Yes, Your Majesty?” The maid curtsied while still cradling the basin. Queen Marie-Antoinette gave her her instructions in a quiet tone so as to not summon Madame Deniau. Sophia-Josephine left the Queen's bedchamber as soon as her morning duty was finished. A daydream of being in the Queen Marie-Antoinette’s place played in her mind. Such a luxurious life. Her hands tightened around the basin as she walked down the hallway.

The halls breathed with the life of movement and voices. She did not stop to admire a new landscape that had recently been hung on the wall. Every conversation of intrigue failed to distract her. Another servant bumped into Sophia-Josephine and her basin. Some water sloshed over the brim and onto her apron. "Are you all right?" The servant fidgeted with his fingers as he peered at the maid with wide eyes.

"It's just water, Jean-Pierre," she adjusted her hold on the basin and moved around the servant. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, but she continued towards the kitchen. What was she thinking? Of course a dirty apron was an embarrassment! She was about to go to the King to give him the message Her Majesty had given her. After roughly placing the basin on the end of a table with silverware organized by use, she eyed the items with sadness. Their robust shine was worn by use, but it was nothing a bit of polish could not fix. She stood back from the table to get a better look at her apron. Water did not stain, but it had attracted dust and dirt from the halls. She looked around to the others in the scullery. "Marie-Anne, can you lend me your apron for just a moment? I seemed to have gotten mine," she huffed and motioned the bottom of the dirty linen in her hands towards the other maid.

The one named Marie-Anne gave her one look before returning to her own duties.

"Please, I am to see His Majesty-!"

"Just go get one from your room, Lady de Garmeaux."

She stared at the other maids who did not bother to hide their snickering. They began to chat amongst themselves. Was she invisible now? What was the problem sharing an apron for a moment? Sophia-Josephine clutched the bottom of her apron until her knuckles turned white, but she kept a calm expression. Color rose to her cheeks as she turned and left the scullery. She stopped in the hall separating the scullery from the main hallway. The different routes around the palace went through her mind. For almost half a decade, this palace had been her home. She knew just about every hall and which way to go to travel to a different location quickly. If she could possibly get to her room before seeing the king, it would save her any embarrassment being seen in this state.

There was no time to dawdle now. She had finished her morning duty. Before further neglect of her task given by the Queen, she started down the hallway and towards the main hall. The hallway was full of people moving one way and another. Some stood in small groups to chatter. She wondered if they were here simply because there was nothing the King and Queen wanted them to do. Many of the courtiers and nobles had always been involved in some way or other in taking care of the King’s and Queen’s needs - much like a servant would take care of the nobility. Sophia-Josephine remembered her parents reminding her how it has been that way for a few decades. One or two faces were easily recognized as that of a Comtesse. As she passed by one small group, she watched one of the women go around a corner and begin to squat.

Sophia-Josephine let out a sigh and continued on her way. She lifted her gaze just in time to see someone familiar. Though their back was turned to her, she recognized the servant. “Alfred! Alfred!” She picked up the front of her skirt just enough to be able to rush nearer. “Alfred! Where have you been?” She smiled and let out a little chuckle once she was by his side. Her smile suddenly dropped. “Oh, I’m sorry, I thought…” What was she thinking? From behind, she was sure it was Alfred. She hurried to pass the servant and put a long distance between them. If only it were easy to put distance between her and her embarrassment. There were so many eyes around that she knew the gossip of her mistake would travel fast and to half of France.

She turned a corner, this particular hallway she knew to lead towards the staircase to the Hall of Mirrors, that would take her to the King’s state apartment. Her heart fluttered at the vision of the marbled walls, the tall guéridon, and the paintings that decorated the ceiling of the Hall of Mirrors. If only there were fewer people in the halls and more time in the day! A sigh escaped her lips, and she turned her gaze to the floor. She lifted her head when she heard raucous laughter approaching her amidst the sounds of everyone going about their day. There was not enough time to avoid a collision; she bumped into a man and two compatriots.”M-Monsieur Couture, Bastide, and…” She let out a gasp as soon as she felt the arms of the one in front of her snaking around her waist. The garish gentleman did his best to hold onto as much of her posterior as possible.

“Ah, look! We didn’t have to go far to begin the party!”

The stench hit harder than the perfumes they wore heavily. “M-Monsieur Couture! You’re drunk already?” Sophia-Josephine balled her hands into fists and pushed against the man’s chest. “Let me go! I need to speak to His Majesty.” The color of fury began to rise, starting at her neck. As she tried harder to push him away, even giving feeble punches, Couture just held on tighter.

“Ah, you wound me, demoiselle! We’re in greater need of you to come and have a drink with us.” The men shared another laugh. She lifted her foot and then dug the heel of her shoe into the toes of his. He yelped and pushed her towards the ground. “Ah! La garce!” They left her on the ground, not minding to step over or around her dress, and continued walking. She thought she heard them laughing with some women after that. But why did she care? No one seemed to care much to help her up.

She sat up and grimaced. Throbbing pain in her left arm caught her attention. While on the floor, she looked at her arms. There was a new layer of dirt adorning her skin. She mumbled to herself about the conditions of the floor as she wiped her arms with the bottom side of her apron. It was fruitless to hide the dirt on her skirts. This was not her best dress, but the amount of care she had put into mending each stitch came to her in the form of tears. She quickly wiped the tears away before getting back on her feet. With no more time to spare, she began to sprint towards the staircase and into the Hall of Mirrors.

* * *

**Translations**

"Ah! la garce!" = "Ah! The bitch!"


	2. Valerian

_The valerian symbolizes readiness, and awareness of what is to come._

The Hall of Mirrors was alive with movement. There were fewer maids and servants around at this time of day, but the courtiers had gathered into their small groups. Sophia-Josephine looked around to make sure no one was watching her. She slowly moved over to one of the guéridons. It was carved into the likeness of a maiden, clothed only in a single piece of long fabric, holding a circular tray above her head. The gold of the guéridon reflected the playful morning sun. Sophia-Josephine gazed at in admiration. She approached close enough to feel the cool metal against her fingertips. Just to avoid any suspicion, she pretended that she had been passing it and had merely brushed it by chance.

A sharp burst of laughter spooked her. Her thoughts focused again on seeing the King. But it was difficult to move beyond frustration. This frustration bubbled up from the bottom of her stomach. Seeing all of these courtiers just standing around, gossiping, and laughing. The way she saw it: none of them knew how to properly appreciate the wealth that surrounded them. She only ever saw them having parties or doing what they could to earn favor with the royal family. None of them seemed to spare the time to admire the beauty lavished all around them. Her teeth clenched whenever she happened to catch one of them trying to be discreet about relieving themselves within the palace.

Sophia-Josephine stopped as soon as she noticed in the corner of her sight her reflection in one of the mirrors. She pulled up her shoulders a little and adjusted her collar. Her mousy brown hair had been done up in a modest bun. Stray curls already escaped after her attempt to rush to the Hall. She sighed and used both hands to try to fix it: tuck a bit behind an ear, readjusting the strength of the clasp holding her hair up, and failing to flatten most of the frizz. When she was finished, she stared at herself in the mirror.

There was nothing that could be done now. In her dirtied apron and dress, it was easy to forget where she came from. But she never once envied a courtier. There were some things in her life she was grateful for not having. She thoughtfully turned toward the doors leading to the King’s State Apartment. Two servants, one on either side of the double door, looked at her. Their gazes left her feeling dejected. It was not until she gave a curtsy that one of them opened a door and allowed her entry. She held her breath as she passed through into another grandly decorated room. The depiction of the goddess Venus graced the ceiling. It was difficult not to ignore the marble carved into the figures of Alexander and Roxana. All of it sent her mind reeling back to the dislike she held for the current nobility.

“Your Majesty, we must take this matter into serious consideration.”

Voices came from another room. Sophia-Josephine hesitantly walked forward towards the open doors leading into the old Mars Room. She tried to be as quiet as possible. There were others here, as well, but fewer by comparison of those standing about in the Hall of Mirrors. A couple of the men glanced at her before returning to their conversations. None of their voices stood out like the one that lured her forward.

“There are rumors of unrest growing among the lower class.”

“If you pardon my thoughts, Your Majesty, there should be better control over the Queen’s expenses.”

The door was open wide enough that she could see two gentlemen standing side-by-side. She gazed around the room and counted four others, and saw the King. The King appeared to be looking over a scroll as the men nearest him spoke. A hand appeared beside her head. She tried not to make a sound but her heart jumped at the shock. Her attention was on the gloved hand before she turned far enough to the left to see the tall gentleman who had come up behind her.

“Excuse me, demoiselle.” He seemed to have hushed his voice. Was he trying to help her avoid grabbing too much attention? Her gaze lingered along his jaw as he continued. “Do you need to speak with His Majesty?”

Sophia-Josephine blinked to help her remove herself from any embarrassment. “Yes, please.” He opened the door to give her an easier entry. His sudden appearance baffled her. She did not remember seeing him among the others standing in the previous room. The white wig he wore was not high fashion like the others she had been observing throughout the morning. Its rather controlled and moderate style complemented his stature and uniform. She recognized the uniform at once as that of a military man’s, but she was not well-versed in the rankings of soldiers. “Thank you.” She was ushered by the gentleman to go before him.

Was it because she absentmindedly stepped heavily on the floor? Her shoes definitely created an echo until she was standing on the edge of an enormous rug. Or was it because of the gentleman’s entrance behind her? The King and the two men beside him had rather quickly put their attention on her. She rushed to remember her manners and curtsied. Before speaking, she licked her lips after realizing how dry they had become. “Excuse me, Your Majesty. The Queen Marie-Antoinette regrets that she will not be joining you for a mid-morning breakfast. She,” Sophia-Josephine glanced at the staring men. She tried to focus once again on the King, “is feeling unwell and wishes that you may accept her apology. Her Majesty will see you as soon as she is feeling less at ease over her present health.”

The tension in the room had swiftly loosened. She could feel her own lungs deflate with a sigh of relief. She could not figure out for what reason anyone would be holding their breath upon her appearance. Had they expected troubling news? The collective, silent sigh lifted her spirits. The weight on her shoulders had been lifted.

“Let Her Majesty know she is forgiven,” the King placed the scroll on the table in front of him. “Tell her to expect a visit from me so that I may take care of her and wish her well myself.” She watched the King move his attention to the gentleman behind her. “Marquis de Lafayette, thank you for coming so soon. We were just discussing some rumors which We hope to prove are just rumors.”

Sophia-Josephine stood quietly as the King spoke to the gentleman. No one had moved yet, but she had noticed one of the men beside the King stared at her. It was a stare that made her feel uncomfortable. She held back the urge to clear her throat. With a quick but practiced curtsy to the men, she turned to leave the room. Marquis de Lafayette stepped aside to allow her to exit. She tried not to make eye contact with anyone else in the King’s State Apartment.

Traveling back to the hall of Her Majesty’s bedchamber was relatively eventless. Courtiers and servants still busied themselves with gossip and work respectively. No one tried to grab at Sophia-Josephine. It was a relief after having to pick herself up off the floor. A chill ran down her spine as she neared the familiar closed door leading to the Queen’s bedchamber. She stopped herself before going into the room. If the Queen was still inside, she would not want to disturb her sleep by barging in from the main entry. There was a less ornate door that was well-hidden for the maids and servants to use. She turned towards the end of the hall and to the door.

It was made to look as if there was no door there at all. A small landscape painting was hung about five feet off the ground. Sophia-Josephine’s eyes were able to gaze at a cottage painted on a hill in the center of the painting without having to crane her neck. She found the circular ring discreetly disguised as a metal knocker below the painting’s frame. With a good tug, the door opened and she walked over the threshold.

Before she walked too far, she heard soft sounds. It was difficult to tell if the Queen was in pain. She had recently recovered from an ailment affecting her stomach. Was she really sick again? Sophia-Josephine felt her way in the dark of the small cupboard-like room. Her hand found the round handle at the center of the door. She quietly pushed the door open. The sunlight, now a warm and welcoming early-afternoon glow, washed over her. A sharp gasp came from her right - the Queen’s bed. Sophia-Josephine swiftly looked over to see Marie-Antoinette propped up with pillows, and beside her beneath the covers was a familiar woman. Both of them stared at Sophia-Josephine and shivered as frightened does.

“Your Majesty, the-”

“Don’t tell the King!” The Queen scrambled to remove the covers over her. Sophia-Josephine silently thanked the Lord Almighty that both women were at least decently covered by their nightgowns. Marie-Antoinette ran around from the other side of the bed over to the maid. “Please, Sophia!” Her eyes were wide and full of fear.

She wondered why the Queen was so worried. Many of the nobles had begun to try new recreational activities that had been previously considered taboo by the public. Sophia-Josephine’s eyes turned to the Duchess of Polignac as she recalled the many different instances of accidental interruptions when all she was trying to do was her job as a maid. She closed her eyes and took a moment to calm herself. Her attention returned to the Queen. “His Majesty says he is sad to hear you are unwell, and he will be visiting you to see to it himself that you are feeling better.” A pause hung in the air denser than the fabric of her apron. “He did not say when he will be here, but he appeared to be engaged in a serious discussion with a small number of his council.”

Marie-Antoinette composed herself. She cleared her throat and let go of Sophia-Josephine’s hands. “Th-Thank you. Gabrielle?” She turned to her companion and gave a sad smile. Sophia-Josephine observed the rise and fall of the Queen’s chest and the slight quiver of her nose. “I hope you do not mind helping Sophia-Josephine and I get ready to see the King personally. Please tell me you’ll join us! I think a stroll in one of the gardens will be refreshing.”

“Of course, Marie.” The Duchess of Polignac’s voice sounded as fragile as crystal to Sophia-Josephine. Watching the noblewoman go through a range of emotions made Sophia-Josephine feel a mix of sympathy and regret. It was no secret among the maids and ladies-in-waiting around the Queen about Gabrielle’s situation. 

“Do you want me to fetch Madame Deniau, Your Majesty?”

“Oh, no, that’s all right, Sophia. I only want you to accompany Gabrielle and me.”

Was she even allowed to help Marie-Antoinette like this? Madame Deniau was the head lady-in-waiting to the Queen. It should be her assisting the two women right now. She wondered if Madame Deniau knew about this part of Marie-Antoinette’s love life? It struck her as a surprise that any royal family other than the men were given such freedom over who they took on as partners. Even so, Sophia-Josephine imagined that the kind King Louis XVI would indulge in his Queen’s romances. He did not seem the type to be mad at Marie-Antoinette for any reason.

Sophia-Josephine began her new duty of helping the Queen and the Duchess find a suitable dress for walking. “Oh, Sophia! What did you do to your apron?” She looked down when Gabrielle pointed out the dirt and water stains.

Marie-Antoinette chimed in as she fitted a skirt frame around her waist. “Do you have anything you can change into? You shouldn’t be walking around all dirty like that.”

“I am sorry, Your Majesty, Duchess.” She nervously fidgeted with the bow she tied to keep the apron from falling off her waist. “I can take the apron off, but I do not currently have a clean dress.” The apron was folded neatly but laid separated from the Queen’s dirty laundry. “I should be fine as I am now. Just the hem of my dress is unsightly. I doubt anyone would pay attention to it.”

There was a pause in the conversation. She walked over to the Queen to help her tighten her corset. Marie-Antoinette sighed. “What a shame.”

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> I do not claim ownership over any characters that are not my own.


End file.
